


Theneras

by AkiRah



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Modern AU, not overly explict I suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiRah/pseuds/AkiRah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theneras, a dream so vivid you feel you are awake. Solas has always been a vivid dreamer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theneras

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to FenxShiral for his work on Project Elvhen.   
> Translations at the bottom.

Jan rolled over in the dark, curling her leg and arm across Solas where he was sleeping. He curved a hand over her bare knee to pull her closer. 

“Solas?”

“Mm?”

“ _Eral, ma’vhenan_?” Her mouth tickled the edge of his ear when she spoke, sending shivers from the tips of his ears to his shaft. Solas shifted his arm under her and tugged her more firmly on top of him. 

“ _Vin._ ” He didn’t open his eyes, content to feel her weight and warmth beside him. Her leg was bare underneath his palm; her smooth, soft skin that disappeared around her hip to hide beneath the buttoned night shirt that matched his sleep pants. 

She drew a finger down his bare arm, causing the skin to prickle. “ _On’era_?”

“ _On’ala._ ” 

“ _Ar ela tua on’el._ ” 

The bedsprings clinked as Jan moved. Her lips brushed against his and Solas, eyes still closed, pressed into it. She tugged lightly at his lower lip with her teeth, knees resting on either side of his hips and Solas breathed a soft sigh into her mouth. He drew his hands up her arms to her cheeks and brushed her hair back as he kissed her again. He felt Jan smile against his mouth just before she pulled away. Her forehead was pressed to his, her skin cool against the sweltering summer night. 

“ _Isalan na pala ma._ ” Jan’s hips ground down against his, the shirt hanging low, a barrier between their skin. Solas groaned against her mouth in delight. Jan chuckled. “ _Vera em su tarasyl_.”

Solas pressed up against her, already hard. “ _I sar rajathe._ ” 

Jan stretched out above him, letting him tug her shirt off. He did it all with his eyes closed, savoring the simple pleasures of touch without sight to distract him. The room was dark anyway. Solas ran his hands over her bare back and down around her ass. He smiled when he realized she wasn’t wearing anything _but_ his shirt. A small chuckle bubbled out of his mouth. “ _Na te’emal u’dhrius._ ” 

“ _Re i’var’ir’iseth._ ” Jan breathed the word into a gasp as Solas brushed the tip of one long finger against her slit. The skin was soft, hot and moist. He felt her tighten and then rock against his finger. Her mouth was demanding when it pressed against his. 

“ _Vindirtha, vhenan. I’var’ir’iseth sul drius. _” He fought to keep his voice even, but little pinpricks of desire accented the soft consonants when he spoke. He was straining against the confines of his loose sleep pants, every inch of him aching for her.__

__Jan’s smile pressed to his collar. He could feel her skin heat with a blush. “ _Jupalan ma sule banalan in’em._ ” She muffled the words against his chest, fingers curled so the sharp points of her nails pressed into his shoulders. “ _Ma tel’rosa’da’din’el._ ”_ _

__Solas pressed a second finger into her. She shuddered and gasped above him, grinding her hips down against his fingers and his dick. “ _Isreun’aria in nivhellan._ ”_ _

__“ _In sa’sahl._ ” Jan let go of his shoulders and started to press kisses down his torso. Solas withdrew his fingers and ran them up her back and into her hair, trying not to hitch and giggle as she nipped at his ribs. It tickled. “ _Isalan ava ma_.”_ _

__She reached his hips, cool fingers dipping beneath his hemline. Need coiled hot in Solas’s loins as Jan’s teeth scraped over his hip. He hitched unsteadily, almost pleading. His hands gripped tightly in Jan’s hair. “ _Sathan, ma’vhenan_.” _ _

__Solas’s eyes opened. He was alone in his room and still hard as a rock. A new apartment in a new city, three blocks from the new campus he was teaching at. Jan was several hundred miles away. Living her life. Hopefully finding someone better. Solas folded himself to sitting, pants sitting low on his hips. Little light streamed through the sliding door he left open to let the summer heat out. Somehow, all it served to do was deepen the thick blue shadows and the aching feeling that he had _really_ fucked up this time. _ _

__Not that that was unusual.

_He’d been fucking up close friendships since he was fifteen and shouting at Flemeth in a pizza parlor parking lot. He had tried _dating_ maybe twice in that time. There had been a handful of one night stands or short term _flings_ in the interim, but nothing like Jan. Solas liked people, but he liked to watch them from a distance. He liked them on _principle__ but only rarely really in practice.  
  
He closed his eyes again and fell backwards onto the mattress. 

__He had always been a vivid dreamer, and even awake he could remember how sweet Jan’s mouth had been. Tasting whip cream from her lips when she asked if he wanted a taste of her cocoa and instead stealing a kiss. Her breasts pressed to his chest when she hugged him. The curve of her spine when she stretched._ _

__Solas pressed the heels of his hands to his eye sockets and took a deep breath. It was too hot and he was too tense to go back to sleep. And Solas had always been gifted when it came to just drifting off. He could sleep well anywhere. Planes. Trains. Camping._ _

__Everywhere but his own apartment, apparently._ _

__His phone was nearby. He remembered her number, even though he’d deleted it and refused point blank to answer calls or texts from numbers he ‘didn’t recognize’. She’d only tried about three times and Solas was trying to be glad of that. He wanted to call her. He _really_ wanted to drive the five hours back to her apartment. But that would have been counter productive to her long-term happiness and his own plans to get back to _sleep_ at some point. _ _

__He thought about taking a cold shower, a simple way to fix both his problems. The thought of _showering_ , unfortunately, just reminded him about the way water had dripped down the back of Jan’s spine when she climbed out of the pool at Varric’s house. Dripping and smiling, smelling like chlorine when she leaned her head against his in lieu of kissing him because they were in public and still not sure where they stood. _ _

__Another pang of desire twitched in his trousers and Solas admitted defeat. He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a napkin._ _

__He came hard, her name caught in his throat and remembering her phantom fingers on his hips and shoulders, lips and tongue pressed to his own. He wiped himself off and tried to breathe the fire out of his lungs._ _

“ _Ara lath, ma’vhenan,_ ” he sighed to the broken ceiling fan. “ _Ir abelas._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations (some of which is probably poorly conjugated):   
> Eral, Ma'vhenan-- Are you dreaming, my love  
> Vin -- yes  
> On'era? -- A good dream?  
> On'ala -- The best  
> Ar ela tua on'el -- I could make it better.   
> Isalan na pala ma. Vera em su tarasyl -- I want you to fuck me. Take me to the sky.   
> I sar rajathe -- By your command  
> Na te’emal u’dhrius -- You're not wearing underpants.  
> Re i’var’ir’iseth. -- It's too hot.   
> Vindirtha, vhenan. I’var’ir’iseth sul drius. -- I agree, my love. It's too hot for pants.   
> Jupalan ma sule banalan in’em ma tel’rosa’da’din’el. -- I'll fuck you until you empty yourself inside of me and can't cum again.  
> Isreun’aria in nivhellan. -- Condoms are on the table.   
> In sa’sahl. Isalan ava ma -- In a moment. I want to taste you.   
> Sathan, ma’vhenan -- please, my love.   
> Ara lath, ma’vhenan, ir abelas. -- I love you, my heart, I'm sorry.


End file.
